Million Miles Away
by Scratches
Summary: A girl gets sucked into a world she knows after she talks to someone very familliar on her computer while writting an essay. Lee jordan, Fred, George, Draco, Dee, Hermione Twisted plot ^.^;;
1. Prologue

Author- Scratches Dee Kitkat which ever floats your boat.

Date- 12-24

Rating- PG-13 (mild swearing)

Warnings- None as of yet.

Disclaimer- I don't own the HP setting or characters. But I do own the plot and Dee. ^.^ I'm so unoriginal when it comes to naming my characters!

Pairings- None in this Chapter. And no sorry, this isn't going to be slash all of my slash readers!

Thanks- To jen she read through this piece and fixed A LOT of stuff for me. Thanks a lot! 

A/n- I don't know any thing about President Kennedy so just hush! My muse Paz is laughing her butt off right now.

Million Miles Away

~~~~~Prelude~~~~~

A teenage girl sat at her computer on Friday afternoon listening to a bunch of MP3's she mixed up while typing up a new story that she had to write for her English class. It was suppose to be about President Kennedy, a total bore. But as she was typing up the sentence, "Kennedy was from east Boston, the place where I currently live, so he had a weird accent like all the rest of us," a mysterious sentence filled in the next line.

__

What a bore today was at home. Stupid Malfoy. Him and his cute self, are annoying my thoughts again!

The girl looked at her computer screen as more came up, _what a butt hole he is! I just want to ring his….. WHAT THE HECK! Who's Kennedy?_

The teen at her computer took her chances and wrote, **who's Malfoy? Seems like an arrogant ass hole to me.**

__

Oh god! I must be going psycho! Someone's writing back to me. If you see my message who are you?

****

Me? Well I'm Dee. And you are?

__

Me? I'm delusional! But my real name is Hermione. Pronounced her-me-oh-nee.

****

Really? Right…… w/e The teen girl looked at her computer and slapped her hand against her forehead. **Hermione yeah right. And let me guess. You go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. **

__

How did you know that? 

Dee was now seriously freaked out so she automatically shut down her computer without saving her less than satisfactory report. She turned and looked at her room. It was adorned with Harry Potter merchandise. She even had the bed spread. Her friends made fun of her because she was 15 and obsessed with Harry Potter. Dee looked in the mirror than at the movie poster on her wall from the fourth movie. Yeah sure she always thought she looked like Hermione from the descriptions in the books and of the actor in the movie, but no way could she have just talked to THE HERMIONE GRANGER. Dee breathed in a few times then went back to retyping her essay. 

After her first three sentences more Hermione writing came up. _You still there aren't you. You're messing up my diary entry. Jeeze what's so good about this Kennedy guy that you have to write a boring paper about him? _

****

Who knows. Stupid British teacher is making us though. What a bust. Waste of time. 

__

I'd say. And your essay isn't even that good.

****

Shut up. I don't say anything about Draco Malfoy to you now do I? Cause I can tell you he's an evil bastard out to kill you. And avenge the death of his father.

__

Draco has a father. Can I ask you a question?

****

Sure why the hell not?

__

What year is it where you are?

****

Its 1998 why? What year is it in Hogwarts?

Also 1998. This is freaky. How do you know about Hogwarts? 

****

These books I've been reading for the past four years or so. They are insanely awesome. I wish I could go to Hogwarts. 

__

Books? Really whoa. I love to read. **So do I! **_Cool! What if I could get you here to my world. What would you do?_

****

Wow big question. I'd love to go to Hogwarts and become a witch. Do you think there is a way?

__

Of course if there is a will there is always a way. I'm grinning evilly now.

****

Oh no.. I'm scared now! *fake tremble*

__

You think your funny huh? But I was listening in Binns' class and he said, 'if you want something so much, lean back in your chair and think of a clear picture of what you want. And you are there! 

****

Hmm… I'll check out that theory. So I might see you some time on the Hogwarts Express?

__

Well see. Well see. Later Dee was it?

****

Yep.. see you Hermione. Pronounced Her-me-oh-nee. *smile*

Dee leaned back in her black leather computer chair and thought of the Hogwarts castle they shown in the movies. She thought of what she wanted in the whole world.

She thought of her self standing in front of a large Victorian style house with her bags at her feet. She still looked the same but she had the blue highlights she always wanted. She was dressed in blue flowery robes. Dee thought of the abilities she could have. She wanted to be animagus, a black panther. She wanted to be able to go in the Chamber of Secrets, so she would have to be a parselmouth. Her wand that she was holding was nine and a quarter inch cheery wood with a fang from a vampire. Then she started thinking of her past. Dee was a full blood witch. She convinced herself that she excelled in Potions transfiguration and divination. Her mother Janice had died two years earlier from leukemia having her live alone with her father. Her father, Russle, got himself in a broomstick crash. Chaz, Dee's older brother, didn't want any thing to do with her. So from the will of her father she was shipped out to her godmothers house out in England. Her godparents were wizarding folk that were also pure bloods and highly respected amongst the magical community. Their names where Selma and Jon Black. They where rather old and had a son that was around forty years old and was a convicted murderer.

"WHOA!!!" Dee cried out as she landed in her body that was outside the Black household. She looked about and saw that she was now actually in the magical world. She flicked her wand and muttered, 'sosillus' and a bunch of ladybugs flew out of her wand. "I'm really here! I'm am so totally here!" 

"Yes dear you are." Said a frail voice. "Come inside its been so long since we have seen you."

"Antie Selma? It's so good to see you!" Dee ran up the walk with her bags being carried by a bunch of house elves. 

"My little Dee. It's so good to see you!"

"Yes, so very good to see a young face around here." Said Jon. They always had her call them antie Selma or uncle Jon. 

"Uncie Jon!" she ran up the stairs and gave him a big hug.

"Yes, why don't you get situated then you come back down stairs. We have a surprise for you." Dees' eyes lit up and she followed the house elves to her new room and threw her stuff around into the draws. When she came to the bottom of one suitcase she saw the best broom in the world lying at the bottom shining in its own light. A memory hit her.

__

"A firebolt." Dee murmured as she stuck her face up against the glass of Quality Quidditch on diagon ally. "The best broom in the world." She kept mumbling about the broom and how she so wanted one the rest of the day that she spent looking around the English magical stores.

"Now Dee," Said antie Selma, "we know your father doesn't want you to have a broomstick…"

"But we think you can handle a broom stick. Your nimbus 2001 I heard was snapped after your championship game in Tampa so we decided that…" 

"You can have one. But don't let your father see it. He will go ballistic." Antie Selma told her.

"So here's your early birthday present." Uncie Jon pulled out a brand new Firebolt for her 13th birthday. 

"So that's how I got my firebolt. I'm a champion at quidditch too?" She asked herself in disbelief. Dee shook her head and packed the rest of her stuff into the wardrobe. 

Speeding down the stairs to talk with her Aunt and Uncle she tripped and fell down the last few stairs. Uncle Jon walked by and looked at her, "great in the air. Terrible on the ground." He helped her up and walked her into one of the many living rooms. 

/I'm still clumsy. Damn./ she thought.

As she sat and poured herself a cup of tea her aunt started talking. "Dee we know you are going to miss all your friends at Brown academy…"

"But we would like you to go to Hogwarts…" said her uncle.

"Until you graduate. You'll be closer to your new home."

"And the children there are really nice."

"So is that alright?"

Dee nodded and looked ecstatic to be going to Hogwarts.

"I mailed Dumbledore, he's the headmaster, a week ago telling you that you'd be living with us." Aunt Selma said.

"And we received your acceptance letter today."

"So earlier I went out to get your school supplies because,"

"School starts tomorrow." Uncle Jon finished.

"I start school tomorrow?" she asked excited. 

They both rose a silver eyebrow at her and nodded. "SWEET!" she lowered her voice. "Even though I wish I could stay here with you for a longer time but I love school!"

"Oh we understand. Our son's trunk is up in the attic so you can use that for school." Her aunt said kindly to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night while she was packing all of her stuff into the trunk that looked like it belonged to a retro teenager (it had chains and bumper stickers and random crap glued to it) Dee found a secret compartment that held a bunch of photo albums. She decided that she would look at them on the way to school on the train. Dee didn't have time now. But she peeked at the first page of one of the books. Standing there was two very tall boys. One had messy black hair and blue eyes while the other had dark brown long hair and brown eyes. She thought he was quite cute. A tall girl with flame red hair and green eyes stood next to the tall messy haired kid and a lady with bushy brown hair and deep brown almost black eyes stood next to the other boy. She recognized her as her own mother. Then another boy stood behind them all and had them all in a big hug. He had short dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She took out the picture and read the back. Lily, James, Remus, Janice, and me, seventh year graduation. Dee slipped the picture into the slot and placed the book back into the trunk. After she finished packing she saw that she had new robes that were black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n- If you know where I got the title to this story enlighten me. Also tell me what you think of this chapter in the review thingy! *rocks out to Smashing Pumpkins* I'm your lover, I'm your zero.. Enough of that. ^.^; Please review with your nice opinions about Dee or the plot for that! I really need reviews, or I might not post the next chapter which I already have done, can you believe it? 

Later! 

Scratches

Post script- Remember to review please!


	2. chapter 1

A/n- Wow, another chapter… Then again, I have 8 of these typed so I don't see what is my problem of posting them.. ^.^ And I know Dee is the wrost Mary sue out there but…. Hey I got a few reviews! Thanks all my reviewers!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter one 

_Told by Dee_

As I sat myself down in one of the compartments on the train I noticed a lot of people staring at me. My cat, yankiedoodle, sat around my neck and purred against my skin. Last night during my dreams it seemed to show me my whole life that one night. My mother dying, my great grades, the national underage quidditch championships, my fathers death, my old friends, the international underage quidditch finals, and a whole bunch of other stuff that I can't seem to think of right now. But I know now that I play keeper and I am one hell of a keeper. I didn't let one quaffle go past me on either game. I pulled out the newest copy of international quidditch and there I was on the front page winking and smiling with my firebolt in hand with all my teammates next to me smiling. I turned to page 20 where the article started. Just as I was about to read a few people walked into the compartment and sat down. They were staging a very loud conversation. Two of them where red heads and one had dreadlocks. I couldn't help but notice they where all very adorable. I shook my head and started reading the article on the rest of the team but mostly on moi.

__

Dee Marie Oliveiri the keeper for Brown Academy's Silver team made it to the United States underage international quidditch team in March this year. She has achieved what most quidditch players wish they could. Her mother passed away about two years ago from leukemia. Her father has recently passed on from a fatal broomstick crash. Having those burdens on her shoulders didn't put her out. 'She played one of the greatest under age quidditch matches ever.' Says referee Don McLean from the Congo Republic. 'One of a kind keeper. Don't think we've seen someone finer since Shae Dugartie in 42' Mary Saintclair another ref said. But a reporter from International Quidditch was able to get a few words from her. 

****

Mark McNulty, reporter for IQ asks- How does it feel to know you have just won the Underage international Quidditch league?

Dee Olivieri smiles- Well I feel really hungry like I do after most matches. But I guess it feels good. I know my mother would have been the first one over that railing and hugging me like there was no tomorrow. 

IQ- Is it hard on you that your mother is gone?

Dee- Yeah sometimes. But I know this is what she would want me to be.

IQ- and that would be?

Dee- Happy. I'm so Happy playing quidditch. Even if we lost I'd be all hyper.. and hungry. She laughs for a second. 

__

IQ- so it doesn't matter to you if you win or lose?

Dee- nope I personally don't care if we win. We win we win. We lose we lose. But I think I have to go. My coach is calling me. 

We watched her as she left for the locker rooms.

It is rumored that the American team has their eye out for her. She might be the youngest keeper in over two hundred years. 'talent like that is only caught in few people.' Said Vicktor Krum, seeker on the Bulgarian Quidditch team, and added, "I hope to fly against her some day."

Dee is currently living in Bristol England with her godparents Selma and Jon Black. She will be attending Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry this year. We wish her all the luck in her studies and her quidditch game. 

~~Sheila Takel, reporter for IQ zine~~ 

/wow./ I thought, /I never thought I was that good!/ I looked up from the magazine and the boys were staring at me. 

"Do I have something on my face that I should be aware of?" I asked them.

They all shook their head and one of the red heads said, "your that hot shot quidditch player from America huh?"

"So what if I am?"

"No reason." Said the other red head.

"Let me make up from my friends ignorance." He held out his hand, "I'm Lee Jordan. This is Fred and George Weasley. They play beaters on the Gryffindor team. I do commentary." I raised an eyebrow. 

"Ok… so now can I read with out you gawking at me?" I asked kind of hotly.

"Sure why not." They turned and started talking about Weasley Wizard Wheezes. 

My black cat rearranged its self on my shoulders as I shifted position in the seat. As the train started going many other teens came into the compartment and sat down talking to Fred and George. One I noticed was the great and famous Harry Potter. (hope you hinted my lacking enthusiasm. Personally I don't think he's so great. Oo0o0 he has a scar on his face big deal.) About halfway there it started pouring rain and that was about the time I pulled out one of the photo albums and went through it. Obviously the five in the picture last night plus another roundish boy where best friends. They where all in the pictures. I looked at the pictures until the train stopped at Hogwarts. I already had my robes on, having apparated onto platform 9 and 3/4. (we learned that last year at brown.) So I took my wand and shoved it in my pocket. Hopping into a carriage I looked at the other occupants. Harry, Hermoine, and Ron. I didn't look at them once. I stared out into the dampening night until we came to a stop infront of the school. Now it was time to see what the real Hogwarts looked like. I couldn't believe my eyes. The castle was bigger than I had ever imagined. I walked slowly up to the steps of the fortress and some kid knocked into me. 

Minerva Mcgonagall instructed me to wait in line with the first years and I would be sorted last. Many people gaped at me as I walked by in the first year line. After the dragging out of the first year sorting I was finally called. 

I sat upon the chair and waited for the hat to talk to me. 

__

So it seems some one is taking a stroll through dimensions.

'Werd up sorting hat.'

__

Stupid Yanks. But what house shall I put ye in?

'Dude. No offense but you can't talk like me. But hmmm I am quite brave…'

__

yes. Getting that quaffle thrown at you! what ever! But you have had a lot of hardships I'll put you in your mothers house- GRYFFINDOR!

I smirked and took off the hat and walked over to the table that was cheering. I sat next to a rather prissy looking girl that introduced her self as Padma Patil after Dumbledore made his speech. The DADA teacher this year was none other than Remus Lupin, again. 

I noticed that a lot of people where looking at me from their seats, I tried to ignore it but that feeling wouldn't go away. So when we where dismissed to our dormitories I followed Hermione up to the dormitories where I found my cat sleeping on the bed that was tucked away in the back corner of the room near the only window. I flopped down on my back and Yankydoodle pawed onto my stomach where she fell asleep. I dug my wand out of my pocket and twirled it in and out of my fingers. 

As one of my dorm partners walked in she sneered at me and said, "anti-social," under her breath. I threw a sneer back at her and placed my cat on my pillow. She growled as I got off the bed and went down into the common room. Finding that most of the boys were down there socializing with one another I found myself walking toward the three boys I met on the train. 

"Hi." I said casually.

"Hello," said Lee.

"Hell," said Fred.

"-o jell-o" said George. I burst out in laughs and shook my head.

"Ok," I started after I stopped laughing, "I'm having a bit of trouble fitting in here and you guys are practically the only people I have talked to from this school." /from this world/ I added in my head.

"Really well we can change that." Fred said.

"Yes we can, follow me please." George led me to a table and told me to stand on it. So I was up there on the table and Lee jumped up there with me. I can tell you I was quite amused when he shouted to the whole common room and they quieted down.

"Well hello every one in the Gryffindor house!" he commented to every one. His arm went around me and he started his speech, "Well you see our little famous star here is quite shy! So can we all give her a Gryffindor welcome?" Every one said 'hi' or 'how are you?' "That will do for now! But gimme a 'hell yeah' if you think Dee here should try out for the quidditch team!" 

"HELL YEAH!" was echoed through the common room. 

"Well, Dee, now you're obligated to try out for the team." I gave a weak smile. "So every one please be nice to her as you would to any new first year."

He jumped off the table pulling me down after him. "Ya know you're quite adorable." I said to him in his ear. 

"I know I know. But hell you are too." I blushed. 

So my first night at Hogwarts was a blast. I was up till around midnight talking with the three boys. And not once did they bring up my being a famous keeper. I was thrilled. This was the kind of people I hung out with at my old school, in the other dimension that is. The three boys and I clicked. Before I went to bed Lee came up to me and asked me something I couldn't believe, "Ok, I know we just met but there's something inside me that tells me you are one of a kind. So I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me."

"Well, can you give me time to think about it? Maybe like a week or so?" He nodded. We went our separate ways.

I tiptoed into the dormitory where I found all three other girls sleeping. I changed into my green pajamas and went to sleep with yanks. (short for yankiedoodle) 

The morning came and I got dressed in my black robes and walked down into the common room where Lee and the twins were sitting down on a couch with their back packs at their feet. I conjured up a nerf football and threw it at them who threw it right back. 

"Ok, enough flirting," came a voice from behind me. 

"Oh Katie, we weren't flirting." Said George.

"Lee was." Fred added.

"Well it wasn't to good." She remarked. We all sniggered and Lee introduced us.

"Katie, Dee. Dee, Katie. Katie plays chaser. Damn good one too. Dee hopefully will become the new keeper. She's a damn good one too."

Katie looked at me then gasped, "No way! It can't be the same Dee that played keeper in the championship international game!"

"It is." I started to blush.

"I was there! I mean like whoa! Your style totally kicks ass! And another firebolt on the team. There'd be no stopping us!" She said.

"Who has the other firebolt?" I asked. Not to many teens get firebolts.

"Our seeker Harry Potter." Fred said.

"What about me?" Said a sleepy looking boy that was behind us.

"You and Dee both have firebolts. We are just telling her about the team." George said. 

So the conversation down to the great hall was all about quidditch which I found extremely boring. I'd rather talk about more important stuff. But at breakfast Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat near me and Fred told them they had to show me to my classes. That day I had Transfiguration, then history of magic, lunch, then Divination. In transfiguration we had to transfigure a spoon into a candlestick. Hermione and I received full marks on it. History of magic was a total bore. But lunch was excellent. I couldn't remember when I had ate so well in my life. Then it was time for Divination. I found out quite unexpectedly that I was always excited for Divination. Divination was my strong point as I had found out in one of my dreams last night. Ron and Harry flew into hysterics when I told them that my best subject was divination. But as I found out in the class soon after all their laughing, Hogwarts Divination program sucked! 

I sat near the front so I wouldn't miss a thing even if there wasn't mush to miss. "Hello my pupils." Said the very fake misty voice of the professor. "This year we will be studying Scrying. Scrying is another one of the refined arts of divintion." I dubbled over in silent laughter. "This term we will see with our eyes and hearts what we truly want." I raised my hand

"Professor when you scryer you use the eyes of your soul." I told her.

"No you don't. I should know I am the teacher. It is the eyes and heart."

"No professor. Look in all those big books and see who is right." Seamus was looking in his book.

"Dee's right. It's the eyes of the soul." I looked smug.

"My mistake." She said. "So today you will all try to scryer with in the fire."

We all sat at different fireplaces and I sat loosely and glared into the burning red coals. One thing I also learned from my dreams is that I always remember my predictions. So I was sitting there peering into the fire when I closed my eyes and saw a picture of Brown's quidditch team and Hogwarts Quidditch team. The Hogwarts team was holding the trophy. "The ones clad in Black will defeat the ones dressed in blue." I shook my head and every one was looking at me. "What?"

The professor glared at me, "Was that a prediction?"

"Probably. Wouldn't put it past myself." 

I sniggered on the way out of that classroom. This year in divination was going to be way to easy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

a/n hope you liked this chapter! Umm I'll get another out next week!

Peace

Scratches


End file.
